2016 VidCon Recap
is an animation and a VidCon recap video created by Rebecca Parham. Synopsis Rebecca Parham explains her highlights to her trip to VidCon 2016. Highlights * She was in the Hilton lobby, and she heard loud music coming from the exterior of the lobby. She recognized the song and the voice. It was Tessa Violet doing a performance, and both Rebecca and Tessa were talking to each other after the performance. * When Rebecca, DaneBoe, Shannon and the vlogger boy went into the elevator, a lady in a hotel suit wanted to go inside the elevator, but failed to do so. Everybody got scared, but then Rebecca, DaneBoe and Shannon were laughing about what happened. * She finally met Ami Yamato and talked to each other, but then, Ami had to leave. * She finally met Jaiden Animations and brought her other YouTube animators, including TheOdd1sOut, ItsAlexClark, CypherDen and TonyvToons and they gave her a bag representing these YouTubers. * Rebecca went to the Adobe party and met OnlyLeigh. Rebecca drew her a custom keychain representing her fictional characters, making her nearly cry. * By the third day, she was given a full access badge and was almost able to access the entire convention. However, when she was walking in front of security, she was walking like she was nervous and didn't know which places are inaccessible for her. There was also a panel for OnlyLeigh, Jaiden and Alisa, and she wanted to go to that panel to support them. The panel was at the Marriot, this year and didn't wanted to get kicked by security, so she asked them where is the panel, but then, there was even more security, and she got kicked in this case. She went inside, and asked a lady with a sign-in book if she knows where the panel is. She stepped in, and found five-star desserts, an open bar, a massaging area, designer furniture and resurrected Frank Sinatra. She sat down nervously and OnlyLeigh found her sitting. She asked what she is doing there, and let her meet everybody. She met various people, including Jaiden Animations and more. * Rebecca and the Annoying Orange actors ran into Steve Zaragoza and Bree Essrig. He happily said that they were like the ending of the Wizard of Oz. * Rebecca got to be in a video with Steven Zurita, and they were both shooting a scene in Strawburry17 where she was cosplaying as Link from Legends of Zelda. * The second night of VidCon, she got to meet TomSka during the YouTuber dinner. He gave him a keychain and thanked him for the support. He was on a panel and they were pretty busy, so they didn't have much time to talk to each other. * On the last day of VidCon, Rebecca and DaneBoe, who were going to the Facebook lounge of the fourth floor of the Hilton, were pretty exhausted. They had a breakfast and were so exhausted that they didn't feel like doing anything. However, when she got to see Grace Helbig with 3 other people, but Rebecca didn't really want to talk to her. However, because of the fact that she was already drawn in a portrait in her book, she had to show her the portrait. She also needed her signature. Grace loved the portrait, and she has already seen it on her Twitter. DaneBoe also came up and introduced Rebecca to her. Grace also said that Rebecca had a cool sister. Other people asked for her card, too. * She thought that one or two people (her fans) would come up to talk to her, but a lot more people actually came up to her, talked to her, chatted and had fun in general. * On the second night of VidCon, Rebecca and the Annoying Orange actors headed to the expo hall party, and on their way, a guy with an industry pastured following really closed to them, but he was later caught by the security. * On the third night of VidCon, she had dinner plans with her roommate Yoli. Rebecca heard her screaming from a car, and she freaked out everybody in the streets, including Rebecca, but then, Rebecca died laughing after what happened. * She saw Markiplier, but once again, she wasn't able to talk to him. * She ended her trip with spending a bit of time with the Annoying Orange actors. She loved their attitude, and one of them, by the name of Aaron, has kindly given her a full access badge. She was thankful for that. Rebecca has also drawn custom portrait keychains for each Annoying Orange actor, and they all loved them and wore them. Summary She had a lot of fun, even though it was exhausting for her and had a bit of hard time with the VidCon security. She was also happy that a few more than one or two people met and recognized her. She also got to spend a lot of time with the Annoying Orange actors, and was really happy to do so. Characters * Rebecca Parham * Tessa Violet * DaneBoe * Shannon * Vlogger boy * Lady in a hotel uniform * Ami Yamato * Jaiden Animations * TheOdd1sOut * It's Alex Clark * CypherDen * TonyvToons * OnlyLeigh * VidCon security * Alisa * Lady with a sign-in book * Audience in the panel * Guy in the open bar * Masseuse * Guy getting a massage * Frank Sinatra * Alisa * Kate * Becky * Joe * Mr. Weebl * Audience in the panel * Steve Zaragoza * Bree Essrig * Steven Zurita * Strawburry17 * TomSka * Grace Helbig with 3 other people sitting around her * Rachel Parham * Fans * Guy with industry pass * Two people in the streets (cameos) * Yoli * Yoli's husband * Markiplier * Aaron * Mike * Derrick Reception The reception for this video was positive. However, some people wish they met Rebecca. Jaiden's face reveal Rebecca Parham has mistakenly and unintentionally revealed JaidenAnimations's real face in one of the screenshots of the video. She thought that Jaiden would hate her for doing so. So, Rebecca offered her to take the video down, but Jaiden was actually fine with it, even if her face was revealed before her own face reveal video. Trivia * She repeats the same intro in her VidCon recaps: "I went to VidCon and cool things and I'm terrible at taking pictures, so I made an animation instead because ______". * So far, this is the longest VidCon recap she has made by video length, excluding the 2018 VidCon Recap if it wasn't split into two videos. * Ben found Rebecca again, and he was featured in the video, because he was the first person to ever recognize her at VidCon. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:VidCon recaps Category:Videos uploaded in 2016